


The Star We Saw That Day

by Momiji_Hyuga



Category: Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae o Boku-tachi wa Mada Shiranai, おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Feels, Fluff, Gen, I want to make you cry people, No Incest, No blmatsu, Tears, all fluff, hopefully anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momiji_Hyuga/pseuds/Momiji_Hyuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Bright blue skies, buzzing cicadas, drifting clouds, exploding fireworks, and obnoxious childish laughter, all under a blazing hot sun.</i><br/><br/><i>The summers back then were some of the best and most exciting days of my life. Back then, we thought we could do anything we wanted, be whatever we wanted; the sky was the limit, as they say. As long as the six of us were in it together, nothing could stop us. We were invincible.</i><br/><br/><i>Yeah, those were the days.</i><br/><br/><i>Sometimes I wish I could just go back to those times. Back to when we were young and naive, pulling pranks and causing mayhem everywhere we went, back to when we used to have fun and never left each others' sides.</i><br/><br/><i>Back to before everything went to shit, and I lost everything in an instant.</i><br/><br/>----------------</p><p>After tragedy strikes during their childhood, six brothers, once so close, grow up and grow apart, leaving the eldest behind.</p><p>Over ten years later, all of his brothers have moved out of the house, making Osomatsu the only sextuplet living at home.</p><p>One day, however, one brother decides to pay him a long overdue visit; the one brother he never expected to see again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Star We Saw That Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyleehenke](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kyleehenke).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Childhood memories....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a prologue so I'm sorry if it's kind of fast paced and short.
> 
> So this idea started when kyleehenke on Twitter mentioned a crossover of the two and it basically went downhill from there.
> 
> Everyone needs to suffer with me.

"Be careful, Nii-san!"

"I'll be fine, Karamatsu! I'm not afraid--Ah!" The five young boys below jumped as Osomatsu's foot slipped, but he quickly managed to find a stable foothold and continued climbing the tree.

"Osomatsu-niisan, don't be stupid!" yelled Choromatsu. "You're gonna get hurt!"

"C'mon, Choromatsu! Have some faith in your big bro!" Osomatsu climbed higher and higher, until he finally reached a certain point near the top of the tree. He held on tightly to a nearby branch as he stretched out his arm, reaching to grab something. "Got it! Woah--AAAAH!!"

"NII-SAN!" They watched as Osomatsu lost his footing and fell, hitting branch after branch until he landed face-first onto the ground.

"Are you okay?!"

"Did you break anything?!"

"Want us to get Mom?"

"Did you get it?"

"Are you dead?"

All of their voices jumbled together as they spoke, but they soon went quiet as Osomatsu sat up, a smile beaming across his scraped-up, dirt-covered face. He held up his hand, showing off the cicada he had caught.

"Check it out!" he exclaimed. The cicada was as big as his hand. "Isn't it huge?"

"You actually caught it!" Karamatsu said, surprise apparent in his voice.

"Uwaaa~ Osomatsu-niisan’s is definitely the biggest!" Todomatsu announced happily, taking a close look at the bug.  
  
"Good job, Nii-san," Ichimatsu congratulated.  
  
"That was awesome!" Jyushimatsu shouted, jumping up and down in excitement. "Osomatsu-niisan is so cooool!!"  
  
"Hmph, you just won because you were being reckless," Choromatsu complained, a hand on his hip. He was holding his own bug, which was fairly decent in size until compared to Osomatsu's.  
  
"Hey, not my fault you're too scared to climb a tree," Osomatsu stated. "It's not even that tall."

"I-I wasn't scared!" Choromatsu denied.

"Then you're just jealous 'cause mine's bigger than your wimpy bug!"  
  
"Hey, it's not wimpy! My cicada is humongous!"  
  
"Not as much as mine is, loser!"

Choromatsu grit his teeth together as Osomatsu stuck his tongue out at him. He then crossed his arms and turned away, pouting.  
  
"Don't be upset, Choromatsu-niisan," Ichimatsu spoke up, trying to console him as he held his own small cicada. "You still did better than I did."  
  
"If you don't want your bugs, can I have them?" Jyushimatsu asked, his cicada sitting on top of his head.

"We're not allowed to keep them, Jyushimatsu," answered Ichimatsu, though soon regretted it once tears threatened to fall from his younger brother's eyes.  
  
"Then we'll just have to sneak them all in somehow, so Mom and Dad won't freak out," said Karamatsu.  
  
"That's why I brought this with me!" Osomatsu spoke out, and everyone's face lit up as he pulled a shoe box out from his backpack.  
  
"Great idea, Nii-san!" Todomatsu said.  
  
"You had this planned ahead of time," Choromatsu stated, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Well, duh!" Osomatsu removed the lid of the box and placed his bug inside. "C'mon guys, put your cicadas in here!" The other five did as told, and Osomatsu replaced the lid before they could have time to escape.  
  
Todomatsu skipped over to where Ichimatsu stood. "Hey, Ichimatsu-niisan~"  
  
"Hm? What?"  
  
"Let's look for some flowers to give to mom!" he suggested. "She'd been wanting some to put in the living room for a while. Plus it might distract her from the cicadas."

"Ooh, good idea!" Ichimatsu said with a smile.

"Ooh! I wanna help!" Jyushimatsu exclaimed.

"Well I'm gonna find flowers for Totoko-chan," said Choromatsu, looking proud of himself.

"Hey, don't you dare!" Todomatsu cried.

"Yeah, you can't do that!" Ichimatsu stated.

"Why not? I can get her flowers if I wanna!"

"She won't want your stupid flowers!" said Osomatsu. "My flowers will be plenty enough for her!"

"Hey! Why do you have to steal my idea?!"

"Oh! Let's have a race!" Jyushimatsu shouted.

"Sounds good to me!" said Ichimatsu, already running off.

"Nii-san, no fair!" Todomatsu ran after him.

"Wait for me!" Jyushimatsu followed close behind.

"Hey, you guys get back here!" Choromatsu chased after them.

Osomatsu laughed and turned to follow. "Let's go, Karamatsu!"  
  
"Hey, Osomatsu-niisan..."  
  
"Huh?" He turned back around to look at his younger brother. Karamatsu was looking at the ground, pulling at his shirt nervously. He looked almost anxious, which was strange for him. After thinking about it, he realized Karamatsu hadn't really said much all day, and he wondered if he was feeling okay. "What's up, Karamatsu?"  
  
"Umm..." Karamatsu hesitated for a moment, avoiding eye contact with his brother. "I wanna talk with you."

"What about?"

Karamatsu took a deep breath and exhaled, calming himself down, then he looked up at Osomatsu.

"I have a wish."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I'm sorry to anyone who's waiting on my Promise Me fic, I'm working on it slowly but surely. I just needed to put it to the side at the moment while this was in my head =~= I'll probably go back and forth on these fics when I have the motivation to do them. I have so many fic ideas I need to get them out, you know?


End file.
